


Brandy and Chocolate

by the_madhatter



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But i kinda like it, Caring Sam, Confused Castiel, Dean has good judgement, Denial, Drinking, F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury, Oblivious Castiel, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, This is weird even for me, What Was I Thinking?, but main character is injured, is this angsty?, no characters are harmed, slight mention of domestic violence, that time of the month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madhatter/pseuds/the_madhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were lying on the stiff motel bed when you heard the key in the door."  This is a reader-insert where you have been hunting with the Winchesters for about a year or so and you just got back from a hunt.  </p><p>Warning: There are references to abuse, sex (the abuse and sex are not related), Mother Nature and the accursed time of the month, with some cravings and drunken horniness thrown in as a bonus!</p><p>The relationship between the reader (you) and Dean is intended to be a close friendship with the occasional sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This is ment to be a one-shot, but if there is enough feedback i could always add more.. I do love me some feedback
> 
> I dont own Sam, Dean, or Cas..

You were lying on the stiff motel bed when you heard the key in the door.  You had just begun to wake up but you kept your eyes shut.  “Ten bucks says she passed out on the bed Sammy.”  You heard the boys enter, their footfalls muffled.  “No deal man, she looked exhausted after that hunt she probably is passed out.”  They were both right, as soon as you all got back you headed straight for the bed, and they left shortly after to grab some food. 

The smell of the Chinese food drifted through the air, you heard you stomach growl.  They set the bags on the table, and Dean walked over to the edge of the bed.  He shook your shoulder lightly and you felt a strong pain twist inside your body, “Hey Y/N, We brought some grub if you’re hungry.”  You let one eye open slightly pushing to pain out of your mind, “Did you get egg rolls?”  You asked your voice groggy.  Dean let out a chuckle.  “Yeah we got you egg rolls.”  You opened your eyes fully and sat up.  Your whole body protested, and your stomach growled once more.  Sam looked over at you to see you wince.  “Hey you alright?”

“Besides what I’m pretty sure is a cracked rib?  Peachy.”  You lifted yourself off of the bed, and you let out an exasperated sigh, but made your way to the table anyway.  “Oh um, Dean?  I’m going to need to head to the store later…”  He looked up at you too see you were focusing on the egg roll in front of you poking at it with your chopsticks.  The dim light hiding your face.  “Yeah okay there’s a gas station just around the corner.”  You looked up at him, “A real store.” 

He looked at you confused but just nodded, “Okay after we eat?” 

A sharp pain came from your right side, and you squeezed your eyes shut.  Sam and Dean both looked at you with concerned expressions.  “Y/N?”  You opened your eyes to see their concern.  “I’m fine” you waved them off.  “Nothing to worry about okay?”  You tried to convince them, but they weren’t having it.  “We can call Cas, he can-“ 

You stopped Dean before he could finish, “Not Cas.  He doesn’t need to get involved.”  They knew you weren’t fond of the Angels, but they thought you were being foolish to refuse their help.  Dean looked over at your side, “Well, at least have us take a look at it?” 

You gave him a warm smile, “After we get back from the store.”  You said as you picked at the egg roll, suddenly losing your appetite.

 

Sam stayed behind as you and Dean headed out the door.  You struggled to open the door, but you managed and climbed in.  “You aren’t fooling anyone.”  Dean said flatly as he started up the Impala.  “I don’t know what you mean.”  You said your tone low. 

“You got seriously hurt tonight, more than a cracked rib.”  He was worried for you. 

“I said I’ll be fine.  Let’s just get this over with so I can get back to sleep?”  He nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot.  The silence consumed the car before he finally spoke.  “So what is it you need at the store?” 

“Things…”  You were watching the world pass by out the window, lost in thought but still had one foot tethered to reality. 

“What kind of things?” 

“Woman things.” 

He was silent again, and coughed, “Right.” 

The rest of the drive had an awkward air to it.  Then he pulled into a large parking lot of some mega-chain superstore.  You were slow when you got out of the car, but Dean stayed by your side, and offered an arm for support but you refused.  Your pride would get the better of you sometimes.  “What do you ne-“  He stopped when you entered the automatic doors into the blindingly bright lighted space.  “Holy shit Y/N you look like…”

“I look like what?”  You asked now fully self-conscious of your appearance.  “Well, you look like you just got hit by a bus.”  He pulled out his phone and used the black screen so you could see your reflection.  Sure enough you did look like shit.  You could see the darkening around your eye in the dark screen, guessing it looked worse than what you saw.  Your hair was stuck up every which way and you had a scabbed over fat lip.  “Great.” 

You quickly pulled your hair back into a bun and grasped your side at the pain of lifting your arm.  “You couldn’t have said something before we left?”  Your tone was a little cold, but you couldn’t help it.  “The lighting in those rooms suck, I couldn’t tell that you had that black of an eye.  I’m sorry Y/N.”  You brushed him off.  “Just will you go grab me some things?”  He shook his head, “Yeah whatcha need?” 

“Brandy and chocolate.”  With that you turned and headed in the direction you guessed they would have health and wellness products.  Looking up at the signs you were right.  Dean headed in the opposite direction to search for the other items. You wandered down the aisles grabbing pain killers, bandages, an ice pack, heating patches, and your feminine products.   Once you had everything balanced in your sore arms, you made your way back to the front of the store where the cash registers were and saw him waiting patiently for you.  Your hands were full so he jogged to meet you taking the majority of the things from your arms, leaving you to hold your feminine products.  “Thanks.”  You let a smile creep out onto your face as he avoided the item.

You both walked over to the checkout line, you placed yourself behind Dean, trying to hide the ghastly wounds from the cashier.  She warmly smiled at him as he placed the items on the counter.  “Date night in, I take it?”  She asked looking in your direction, you made sure that your black eye was out of sight and nodded.  “Such a sweetie taking care of your girl when Mother Nature calls.  I wish I could find a guy like that…”  She sighed as she rung up the items.  Dean just gave her a weird half smile and then he moved without warning, making you exposed to the girl.  Her smile fell, and her face drained of color as she looked at you in horror.  Dean quickly tried to pay, but he couldn’t get the girls attention after that. 

“Honey, are you okay?”  She asked you, her voice betrayed her and you could hear the fear.  “Yeah, I’m fine.”  You gave her a reassuring smile but she didn’t buy it.  She looked back at Dean, all of the warmth she had before was gone, and her hand trembled as she took the credit card from him. Swiped it as quickly as she could and then gave it back, almost dropping it in the process.  Dean grabbed the bags and she stopped you as he made his way towards the door, stopping patiently to wait for you not even a foot away.  The cashier reached for your arm but avoided touching you in fear that she would hurt you, “Please be safe.  If you need help there are always people you can call.”  You knew what she was getting at; she thought Dean had done this to you.  “I will.”  You said, wanting to calm her nerves.  She gave you a worried look and then shot Dean a hateful and petrified glance.  You slowly made your way over to him after she quickly wrote down a number a slip of paper.  Dean once again held out his arm for support and this time you took it, glancing over your shoulder with a weak reassuring smile at the cashier before the both of you walked out. 

“What was that all about?”  He asked as he helped you into the car.  “She thought you gave me the black eye and bloody lip.”  He was genuinely appalled.  “Are you sure she thought that?”  You nodded slightly, “She gave me a help line number thing.”  You held out the slip of paper to him and he glanced at it before returning his eyes to the road.  “Huh, well that’s shit.  Do I look like the kind of guy to beat a woman?”  His voice was raised in the enclosed space.  “Well, she probably didn’t know what to think.  I was trying to keep out of sight.”  He looked over at you. “You were?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t want her to get the wrong idea, but I guess I kinda helped her draw that conclusion.” 

“Well, yeah I guess you did.” 

The rest of the ride was silent once again.  You just about drifted off to sleep when he pulled up at the motel.  Dean took the bags and waited for you to get out of the car.  Walking by your side to the motel room he opened the door and let you in first.  Shutting, and locking it behind him.  “Sammy, come here and look at Y/N.  Tell me what you see.”  Sam set his laptop on the bed beside him before he got up; confused he made his way over to you.  He looked down at your face, squinting in the dim light.  “Holy shit Y/N!  Is that from earlier?” 

“That’s not even half of it; we haven’t even seen her ribs yet.”  Dean’s voice was blank.  He set the bags on the table and got out the bottle of brandy and handed it to you.  He went to get a glass to see you had already opened it and started to drink.  “The cashier thought he was an abusive boyfriend.”  You stated after taking a long swig.  A look of shock appeared on Sam’s face.  “She gave me a help line number.”  You said again before taking another sip.  Dean took the bottle from you and ushered you to the bed.  “Before you pass out, let me take a look at your ribs.”  You were reluctant to take your shirt off in front of the two brothers, they were like family and you didn’t want them to see you bare.  But you complied.  You shakily lifted your shirt up, unable to take it off completely.  But they both got a good enough look at the damage.  “Shit Y/N.”  They breathed in unison.

“How bad is it Doc?”  You tried to lighten the mood around the three of you, it worked a little.  You were able to get out a smirk from Dean. 

“It’s swollen and bruised pretty badly.  Most likely you have a couple broken ribs.”  Sam’s tone was flat. “I’m surprised you could still walk,” Sam continued.  “I’m calling Cas.”  Dean said as he took out his phone and began to dial.  “Dean no.”  You really didn’t want Castiel here.  No matter how many messed up, life altering things that you had seen.  Angels did not suite well with you, religion was never a big thing you were able to embrace growing up.  They were the one thing you couldn’t bring yourself to believe in, and you had your reasons for it.  But it was too late; Cas appeared out of nowhere a few minutes later with the phone pressed to his ear.  Then he and Dean hung up.  “How did it happen?”  His rough low voice asked, you could have sworn there was a hint of worry hidden somewhere in the words but you dismissed the idea.  “She got trapped in the room with the demented spirit while we were locked outside trying to find the hair and finger the crazy son buried in the yard.”  Dean was unable to read when he spoke.  You thought it could have been the booze and exhaustion kicking in.  “Bitchh w-was throwing me in...to the wall like a a damn ragdoll.”  You slurred out, fatigue seeping in.  Dean went over to sit by you, putting a protective arm around your waist.  You didn’t move at the sudden contact. 

Cas walked over to you and motioned for you to lie down but you refused.  “Y/N he’s just going to help you.  We can’t have you walking around with broken ribs, when he can just heal you.”  Sam’s voice was soft and gentle.  You shook your head vigorously.  “No.”  You tried to keep your voice firm, but it was betraying you.  Dean clutched onto your waist lightly.  “Please just let him help?”  Dark emerald eyes bore into yours, pleading for you to agree.  And you gave in, and nodded.  Cas walked over to you and placed two fingers on your forehead.  The pain and stiffness was gone and you lifted your arms up steadily just to be sure.  You felt fine, so you made your way to the bathroom to check out your eye in the mirror.  There was no evidence that you even had a black eye not even a minute ago. 

But, this experience didn’t ease the feelings you held towards the Angels.  You made your way back into the other room feeling refreshed.  “Where’s my booze?”  You asked playfully.  Dean’s face lit up, “That’s my girl, but sorry to inform you that no matter how good your feeling you not getting it back tonight.  Y/N your exhausted, get some sleep.”  You let your face form into a pout, “What about my chocolate?”  You threw puppy dog eyes in Dean’s direction knowing he would give in.  And he also knew that in a matter of hours or most likely tomorrow you would become the meanest bitch he’s ever laid eyes on.  You had been with Sam and Dean long enough for them to experience the wrath of crampy, bloated, and miserable Y/N.  They knew better than to get in your way.  So Dean gladly handed you the bag of dark chocolate, a wide smile spread across your face.

“I love you guys” you said before you popped a piece in your mouth.  “How much brandy did she have?”  Sam asked jokingly to his brother.  Dean picked up the bottle to see a third of it gone and showed it to Sam.  Sam laughed and Dean set the bottle back down, resisting the urge to drink your beloved brandy you would most likely be nursing tomorrow night.  “Why is it that she is craving a specific type of alcohol and chocolate at one o’clock in the morning?”  Cas was genuinely confused.  Sam just looked at him with a ‘you don’t want to know look’ and Dean put a hand on his shoulder and watched as you sat back in one of the hard chairs bag of chocolate on your lap as you ate another egg roll, your hunger kicking in again.  “Girl stuff, Cas.”  Dean simply said before heading off into the bathroom. 

 

One things the boys hadn’t noticed before you started you cycle was that you got extremely horny.  You had been surprised that they hadn’t picked up on it before, but now that you had a euphoric chocolate and brandy induced buzz they were about to find out.  You were still sitting in your chair when Cas fluttered off, and Sam laid back on the bed with his laptop resting on his knees.  Dean was still in the bathroom when you called out to him.  “Hey Dean?”  Sam had ear buds in and couldn’t hear you over the news feed he was playing but Dean did, and he rushed out to see if you were okay even though your tone didn’t give any indication of stress or pain.  He had a towel wrapped around his waist; you could tell he was just about to get in the shower.  “Wanna have sex?”  Your words were light and faintly slurred, but you tried to keep your tone flirty.  He was caught off guard by your sudden question.  “Um. Don’t you have the thing?”  He pointed downwards.  You shook your head and bit your lip, “Not scheduled for maintenance for another day.  I’m usually pretty accurate with that sort of timing.”  You paused, “Plus I’m really horny.”  You let the words linger. 

He shook his head, “You’re drunk, get some sleep.”  And he walked back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.  You slumped in the chair before getting up and heading into the bathroom with him.  You were extremely persistent and didn’t take no for an answer.  So you thought you would get what you wanted by the only way you knew how. 

You opened the door, not trying to be quiet about it; you wanted him to know you were there.  He had already turned the water on and was in the shower already.  You stripped letting your cloths fall next to the pile he had made.  Then you jerked the curtain open and stepped in with him.  He almost fell to the floor; he didn’t hear you come in.  “What the hell are you doing?”  He asked as you reached for the shampoo, “I’m taking a shower.”  You stated it like it was an obvious and stupid question.  “You couldn’t wait?”  He was a little angry at you, but also amused.  He had never seen this side to you before.  You massaged the suds into your scalp, then ran your hands down the length of your body, locking eyes with him before his started to drift down with your hands. 

You shifted so your head was under the running water, rinsing out your hair.  You shut your eyes, then you felt strong hands grasp your waist.  You let them open, staring back into the now darkened emerald eyes, full of want.  You looked down to see his member growing hard under your gaze; you felt your core tighten with anticipation of what was to come. 

Then everything stopped.  He lifted his hands before squeezing you lightly.  Then he was out of the bathroom.  You stood in the shower letting the water run over you until it got cold.


End file.
